Lego star wars lV:the clone wars ll
LEGO star wars 4:THE CLONE WARS ll is a video game with new levels,like the cidadel. However,bonus levels,season and 3 have an extra level. Levels *season 3: ghosts of mortis,the cidadel,counter attack,citadel escape,antar of mortis,ARC troopers and monster. *season 4: revenge,brothers,water war,carnage of krell,a friend in need,darkness on umbara and mercy misson. *season 2:senate muders,the mandalore plot,duches of mandalore,death trap and cat and mouse *season 1: trepass,bombad jedi,dooku capured,downfall of a droid,mystery of a thousand moons and rising mavolence. *bonus levels: jedi destney,duel over mustafar,jabba's sail barge,palpatines arrest,general grievous chase, and return of the emperor,clone cadets (unlocked with 150 gold brocks) * Charaters (story mode) *Anakin skywalker *Obi wan *Ahsoka *rex *cody *plo koon *wolffe *clones *Mace windu *yoda EXpand this please with some people from the episode's. Charaters (not story mode) *pre visla (54,000 studs) *mandalorian (20,000 studs) *sobeck (20,000 studs) *republic battle droids(50,000 studs) *commando droid (30,000 studs) * firefighter battle droid (100,000)(finish season 1) *rocket battle droid (60,700) *gree (52,000) (finish season 2) *clone cadet(70,753)(finish season 3) *grievous (120,000) * wolfe (snowarmor) (70,000) (earn all clones) *cad bane (prison suit) (finish season 4) *cody (phase ll) (200,000) (complete all levels) *red eye (23,000) (get all minikits) *fil(Phase l) (78,000) (get all red bricks) *arf trooper(34,000) *bombad sqaud trooper (23,000) *wolfe (phase ll) (100,000) (get all ships) *cutup(9,000) (get all holocrons) *son (250,000) (sith,red lightning,finish ghost of mortis) *father (333,000)(jedi,finish ghost of mortis) *hardcase (finish bounty hunter missons)(45,000) *jack sparrow (%100) (300,000) *spongebob (%67)( 230,000) *santa yoda (%89) (280,000) *Anakin skywalker (ghost) (1,000,000) *yoda (ghost) (2,000,000) *obi wan kenobi (ghost) (3,000,000) *maul (10,000,000) (unlock all jedi and sith) Redbricks and holocrons Red bricks are hidden in every level and there will be a prize:commander fil. Each redbrick gets you an extra. a holocron is like a redbrick. Each unlocks a minigame. the prize is:cutup. Minigames *lightball (baseball) * gun practice * volley ball * dodge ball *ill will add more later...... Hub the hub is kamino and a republic jedi cruser ship. you can pick to go to kamio and the ship. the bad guys hub are dathamor and the mavolence. you can find all clones on kamino,and you can buy anyone on each ship,and the other stuff. the hub has a charater maker and it has every charater piece. dathomor has some bad guys like asajj ventress and savage oppress. however,theres a jedi temple. PARTY ROOM:the party room is on the jedi cruser and you can order a snack or drink from a vending machine,and you have to pay STUDS. MISSON ROOM:THE ROOM WHERE you get missons. COMMAND ROOM: THE ROOM WHERE it charaters that are commanders. also you can look though a teloscope! MAIN ROOM:THE ROOM WHERE you always start out. it leads to more rooms. MINIKIT ROOM: THE ROOM WHERE the minikits are. MOVIE ROOM:THE ROOM WHERE you can watch the cutscenes of levels and more,like bombad bounty/ THE MAVOLENCE: ALL ROOMS exept the minikitroom. HOLOCRON AND REDBRICK ROOM: THE ROOM WHERE the redbricks and holocrons are. Bonus levels After you get 76 gold bricks and finishes all levels,youll unlock bonus levels. Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images